Many companies may receive external data from clients in the form of ASCII text files. Because clients may specify data in different formats through such text files, a company may spend time and resources creating customized applications and programming code for parsing, extracting, and loading data from text files in different formats. For example, a first client may specify account records where respective rows correspond to a first name, a last name, an address, and an account number, while a second client may specify account records where respective rows correspond to a full name, an address, an age, and an account number. These text files may have rows that adhere to the same established norm where each row has the same fields in the same order with the same attributes as other rows (e.g., a uniform row text file). Unfortunately, development time and resources may be increased for loading text files that are non-uniform multi-row text files because an application may not natively understand how to parse such types of files because not every row has the same fields, order and/or attributes as other rows. Thus, a custom application may need to be created with custom and complex methods for loading a single type of non-uniform multi-row text file. If different types of non-uniform multi-row text files are to be loaded, then extensive amount of time and resources would be devoted for customizing code for loading each type.